


battlefield

by wontstoptillsurrender



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Cheating Harry, M/M, harry cheats on louis, mhm, or does he?, or is it all a dream?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontstoptillsurrender/pseuds/wontstoptillsurrender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a dream. A very bad dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> hiii !! so i've never wrote anything angst, i normally stay far away from it but i just had a sudden burst of inspiration !! also this took less than an hour and i had no beta so there's probably a lot of mistakes i apologize !! i hope you all enjoy and dont cry too much !! <3  
> twitter: @nohomolilo

“You promised me forever!” Louis shouted at Harry. He was throwing discarded items that were left on the tour bus’ cluttered floor. Harry was dodging things left and right. Once Louis had nothing else to throw towards Harry’s direction he stood there looking defeated with tears gleaming in the brim of his eyes. “You promised me for _fucking_ ever.” Louis repeats.

Harry is now stood with his back against the tour bus’ wall, having no where left to go. He expected this. He knew this would happen. He didn’t want it to, but he knew it would. And God, dear _God_ , he would do anything in God’s green Earth to take it back.

The look of hurt, disappointment, anger, and betrayal stood prominent on Louis’ face. He stared at Harry like he didn’t even know who he was anymore. He don’t know what hurt more, hurting Louis or Louis not even being able to look at him.

“It’s making me sick looking at you.” Louis spits out while looking down at his checkered socks, looking anywhere but at Harry’s face.

Harry doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know how to respond to that. He doesn’t know how to respond to Louis telling him that it makes him sick to look at his face.

“I-Okay.” Harry stutters.

Louis rolls his eyes from where he’s still looking down at his feet. “Is that all you’ve got to say? All you can stutter out of your little mouth? I’m a little disappointed. I would have thought with all that dick sucking you’ve done, you’d know how to properly use your mouth.” Louis says with a dark chuckle. Louis looks down at his tattooed filled arms, tattoos that meant forever at one point.

“What am I suppose to do with this permanent ink now? I might be filthy fucking rich but I’m not getting laser removal done. Then I’d look proper crazy, right?” It’s a rhetorical question, but Harry knew not to answer anyways.

Louis points to his compass tattoo. “See this? This meant that I was suppose to guide you, you’re my fucking ship. I didn’t guide you to Nick’s apartment so you could suck his small, ugly, dick.”

Louis points to his ankle where a little key is tattooed. “And see this? This little thing piece of shit key is suppose to go with your ugly lock.” Louis says, slightly scratching at it like that’ll help it get off his skin.

Louis makes his way back up to his left arm. “And this,” Louis stops and takes a deep breath, trying not to break. “This. This is the first word I ever said to you. Oops. Ironic, init?”

Harry is full on sobbing right now because he didn’t expect for it to all come down like this, it just sort of happened. He holds his hands in his face crying letting the salty tears run everywhere, he doesn’t care, he doesn’t have anything else to lose.

He knew that one night with Nick was a mistake, he didn’t want it to be a forever thing, it was important thing, it all lasted less than an hour.

One hour. One hour was all it took for Harry’s life to end.

“I’m _sorry_.” Harry says, voice cracking on the last word. He feels another wave of tears wash over him. Louis is standing there looking at him with no mercy, like he deserves it. He’s always known that Louis is stubborn but he knows that he deserves it.

Louis sits down in the place that he was previously standing and finally looks up at Harry. “Were those three years not enough for you? Did they not mean anything? Well, didn’t mean enough apparently because you went off and sucked someone else’s dick.” Louis spits out bitterly.

Harry looks down at Louis’ small figure. Louis has always been tiny but now he looks so small and so, so fragile.

Harry tries to think for answer. He doesn’t have an answer, to be honest. He was drunk and horny with Nick lusting after him. He didn’t know what go ahold of him other than the alcohol.

They wait in silence for an answer that isn’t going to be said.

“So, that’s it then?” Louis says. Harry stays silent.

“Fucking answer me you piece of cheating shit! Fucking answer me, god damn answer me!” Louis yells at Harry, banging in fist against the floor of the bus, almost shaking it. That’s when he finally breaks. He breaks into thousands of little tears rolling down his pale face that Harry had once used to kiss.

Harry can’t help but let a couple of tears roll down his face too. He could never stand to see Louis cry, he didn’t know it’d hurt this bad to be the one to make him cry.

“Go,” Louis sobs out. “Fucking leave, this is my bus anyways.”

Harry stays.

He can’t help but walk over to Louis’ crumbled body in the middle of the bus and hold it, he can’t help it, it’s like a natural instinct that he was born with.

Louis reducintly lets Harry hold him, hold him through the tears that he’s caused him. “I hate you so much. This hurts worse than my dad walking out on me when I was five years old, I wasn’t even there for that and this still hurts more.” Louis whispers bitterly.

Harry doesn’t respond. He just caresses Louis’ back and let’s him talk shit.

Harry wakes up with a gasp and looks around at his surroundings. It takes him a couple of seconds to see everything in focus. Louis is laying beside of him sound asleep, the moonlight shining on his face, making his blue eyes light up like the sea.

Harry looks down to see that they’re cuddled on the couch in the ‘living room’ part of the tour bus. It looks like they fell asleep while watching a movie. He sits up and sees the credits from Love Actually playing on the built-in flat screen.

His movement must’ve woken up Louis because he hears Louis make a muffled noise in his sleep and turn over.

It was just a dream. A very bad dream.

He wraps his arm around Louis tighter than it’s ever been and whispers in his ear. “I’ll never hurt you. I wouldn’t dream of it, and if I did, so help me God. I love you so much.” Harry cuddles close to Louis, almost like he’s afraid to let go and falls right back into a deep sleep, hopefully one without a realistic nightmare.

Louis cracks a slight smile and murmurs _I love you_ too before falling back asleep.

Six months later is when Harry cheats on Louis.


End file.
